warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Modo de juego
There are currently four game modes: Público Players are able to select a Misión which will then put them (and any others in the lobby) into the matchmaking system. Once the matchmaking system has found an appropriate session the player(s) will do one of three things: host the mission lobby, join a mission lobby or join a session in progress. If the player is put into a lobby, the mode selector will change to 'PLAY NOW' and begin to flash; this lets the player start the game. If the session is not full (i.e. does not have four players) then other players may be placed into the mission Escuadrón by matchmaking (assuming that the mission objective has not been completed). When playing a mission node for the first time, the matchmaking systems will not put the player in a session in progress. The number of Escuadrónes already in the mission is displayed next to the mission's name and is only displayed while in Public mode. Solo amigos Players are able to start a mission at any time and will not be put into the matchmaking system. In this mode only the player's contacts and clan members will be able to join (either via player invite or joining the player's session). Solo invitados Players are able to start the mission at any time and will not be put into the matchmaking system. In this mode, the player must invite others to join as they cannot join on their own. Note that no matter which matchmaking mode is selected, all Derrelicto missions are Invite Only. Solo Players are able to start the mission at any time. In this mode, no other players may join the session. If the player enters the options screen, the game will be paused, unlike the previous game modes. In earlier builds, certain enemies would not spawn at all. Historial de actualizaciones ;Client-Authoritative Changes *Swapping weapons as a Client will now feel more responsive because we've made it Client-Authoritative. *Automatic Doors have been made Client-Authoritative. Previously there were cases of door not opening in tandem with the Host if any latency was experienced. *Players can now choice to cancel an undesired Escuadrón migration if the migration is occurring while in a lobby. *Players can now adjust their Matchmaking settings (ie.Public, Friends Only) while in a Escuadrón. *Host election made a little bit more robust (corner cases, like interrupting election just before level starts, then restarting lobby etc) *Improved networking code to work around the OS delaying network port reuse; previously some users were forced to use arbitrary ports which rendered UPnP or manual port-forwards useless and prevented connections. *Host Election: the player with the best combination of PC performance & networking conditions now automatically become host when launching a public mission *Players can now copy other players' mission votes by clicking on the Escuadrón info panel. *Mercury Matchmaking Changes for new players. New players will no longer be “matched” in lobbies with high-leveled peers in Mercury Region. *Improved matchmaking to consider a player's "Loadout rank" when finding a suitable Escuadrón to join (sum of pistol + rifle + melee + powersuit rank). *Escuadrón info will now be kept on screen regardless of matchmaking mode. *Players who are AFK will drop mission critical items that they are carrying. *Added "Invite Only" matchmaking mode. Session can only be joined if host has directly sent an invite to client. }} en:Game Modes Categoría:Mecánicas